Random Fluff
by foreverunloved
Summary: Ok... MattXMello... :3 Fluff... may not be liked by all people... sex like stuff suggested... o.o can't remember how far it goes... O o AND MATT SEME... NOT MELLO


Random Fluff

Matt shuffled out of his room, to wander around the boring school. It was early enough in the day that he didn't have to worry about being bothered by annoying common people. He didn't really care about anything except his games, his cigarettes, and his Mello. But… one of the reasons he loved the games and cancer sticks so much was because his beloved Mello was gone. Even though he had left Matt a note, saying to forget about him and to move on with life… he couldn't. He was ALWAYS on his mind. He still had the note; he kept it in his pocket. It made it seem like Mello was a little closer. He hadn't changed the room either. It still had all of Mello's books, papers, chocolate wrappers, extra clothes, and more. Matt refused to throw them away. Everyone tried to tell him Mello was gone, but he wouldn't listen. There was NO WAY that the love of his life would just leave him. He had to miss him back too… right? While walking around, he had stumbled in to the glass bridge. It led from the main school to the more… plant like and fantasy like classes. He and Mello used to come up here in the morning to watch the sun come up. No one would ever bother them… and if they did either Mello would punch them, cuss them out, or Matt would hold Mello back and kindly ask them to leave… which REALLY pissed Mello off… he liked to be in control… he didn't like it when Matt tried to be tough… at least… that's what he tried to make people believe. And most people believed it. Matt could see through it though, he knew that Mello was just bad at showing his feelings. But Mello was his lover, her knew him better then anyone else in the world. Mello would act all tough when there were people around, but when they were alone… Mello would just melt when Matt touched him. Matt knew exactly how to make Mello beg for more, it worked every time. While standing there, Matt decided to get out the note, and read it again. He had laminated it because it was starting to fall apart from all the reading.

**Dear Matt,**

**This is very hard for me to do… but it has to be done. I'm leaving, and I might never come back. Don't you fucking dare think it was your fault, or I'll kick your ass if I come back. But I might be gone for a year… maybe 20… I really don't know right now. I'm not taking you with me because I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't life with myself if you died because of me. So I asked Roger to let you stay until you were 18 so you couldn't just come chase after me. And Matt… I truly do love you… but... I need you to forget about me. Forget I was ever in your life. Forget our childhood and teen years together. It's for your own good. I understand if you hate me for this, and don't want me to come back. Goodbye Matt.**

**Mello**

Matt folded it back up, and stuck it in his wallet. He forced the tears to stay in his eyes.

"Mello… I don't hate you… I never could…" Matt curled up in to a little ball on the floor, and started thinking. Matt didn't move again until he felt someone kick at his side.

"Hey Matt… there's some girl here to see you… I think it's about your scores." Matt had been trying extra hard in school lately. He studied ever more then Mello had when he was here. Of course he still played games, but studying was also now in his daily routine. He had beaten Near, he almost had as good a score as L. Near didn't show any signs of being annoyed or mad when it came to being beaten, and Matt didn't brag. Me knew how much Mello had wanted to beat him, so he decided now that he was gone, he would beat him for him. He really didn't care… but… Matt had also made a deal with Roger. If Matt could make it 2 points under L's score, he could leave a year early. He's 15 now, so it would only be one year until he could finally go search for Mello.

"Alright… where? Rogers office?" He unfolded himself from his little ball, and noticed that almost every one was out now. He slowly stood up, and pulled his goggles up over his eyes.

"No… She sent me to get you… she said she would be in your room…" The black haired boy rolled his eyes, then quickly walked away. Matt stretched his arms up, and then slowly started walking up to his room. _**Humph… she can wait another 10 minutes for me to walk up there… It can't be anything important… probably just another offer to a school, or something saying that I should do this, or that… they're all just morons…They are here to offer me things because I'm one of the smartest people in the world… and I bet they all probably just got C's and B's their whole life. I see no point in going out of my way to make them happy…**_Matt walked up the last flight of stairs, and walked down 26 doors. He stopped a moment, and scratched his head before slowly turning the silver knob on the door. He closed it behind himself, unable to force a smile on his face. He looked around the room, then saw a shortish figure dressed in leather standing in the corner reading one of my newer posters. He sighed, and then plopped down on to Mello's bed, back first.

"Alright… who are you with… and how can I help you?" Matt let out a sigh, and then closed his eyes.

" Confident aren't you?" _**What is that voice?**__**Why does it sound familiar? It's female… but… it sounds… so…**_ Before he could finish thinking to himself, he suddenly felt a hand go up his shirt, and soft familiar lips press up agents his. The other broke away, and looked Matt straight in the eyes.

"M-Mello…? You came back?" Matt couldn't move, all he could do was lay there, and stare at the blond. He studied him, he looked so different, but yet so… the same… He had a new scar on his face, a huge one too… covering one whole side of his face, and then disappearing in to his shirt. Matt had to many question he wanted to ask Mello… but couldn't force any words out of his mouth.

"Yep… guess I missed you too much… " Matt sat up, and stared at Mello, examining every change to his lovers body.

"Matt… must you stare? "

"S-Sorry… I just… missed you so much… a-and you've changed so much…"

"Yah… I suppose… well? Do I really need to say it?" Mello looked at Matt needingly.

"What?" Matt looked up; completely unaware that Mello wanted something. With that Mello shot Matt an evil glare the sent chills through Matt's spine.

"No hug? Or… y'know… kiss…?" Matt having JUST realized that all he had been doing was staring at him, slowly snaked an arm around Mello's neck, and let the other wrap around his waist. He pulled himself on to Mello's lap, and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry… It's just been so long… you know you would have gotten kisses every day if you hadn't left…" Matt played with Mello's hair with his left hand, and traced little designs in to his back with his right.

"Shut up and just kiss me already… please?" Matt saw the look on Mello's face. He looked so cute and vulnerable right now. He would never be caught like this with people around. Matt pressed their lips together again, easing in to the now less familiar kiss slowly. He slowly pushed Mello down, and held his body closer. Matt bit at his lip, causing Mello to moan, allowing Matt to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth. Matt could taste the flavor of chocolate mixing with cigarettes in their mouths. To him this was the greatest taste in the world. Matt broke away sooner then Mello wanted making him whine telling him to continue. Matt ignored Mello's pleas, and instead placed small tender kisses down Mello's soft pale neck, the he lifted his head to look at Mello's face.

"What happened…?" Matt took a finger, and traced it lightly.

"Uh... Nothing Matt… Just… continue…" Mello didn't have the energy to complain too much. At Matt's touch, Mello was like a doll. He let Matt do whatever he wanted to his body. He trusted him, and he hadn't hurt him once sense the first time. Mello loved feeling Matt touch his body, although he wished he would be a little quicker sometimes… Matt could tease Mello's body for hours, and it would just get more and more painful for Mello, and more and more funny for Matt.

"Alright… but you better tell me later…" Matt unzipped Mello's zipper covered jacket, and slid it off is shoulders. Matt noticed Mello's full outfit change. Not only did he have cool boots now, and liked zippers… be wore TIGHT sexy leather pants… _with no underwear, _and a tight leather vest to go with it. Matt quickly pulled the zipper to his vest down, and saw how far down the scar trailed. He licked back up Mello's neck before nibbling on his ear, causing Mello to flinch at the sudden action. Matt then took one of Mello's nipples in his fingers, the other one with his tongue. He played with them a bit, before biting down hard of one, causing Mello to scream out in pain.

"That's what you get for leaving me bitch…" Matt quickly hopped up, went over to his bed, popped a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and got out a PSP and started playing with it.

"Dammit Matt! That's not fucking fair!" Mello curled up in to a little ball, trying to hide the bulge under his pants.

"Who ever said life was fair?" Matt turned up the music on his Sonic game.

"DAMMIT MATT! Come fix this problem!!!" Matt put down his game, and walked back over to the bed, and kissed Mello again, spearing sloppy kisses down Mello's chest, down to the rim of his pants.

"Thank you…" Mello let his arms go limp again, and closed his eyes.

"Your welcome! Now you can fix the rest yourself." Matt got up once again, and this time walked out the door, deciding he would go get a turkey mayo. And lettuce sandwich for lunch, and just leave Mello there to be pissed off at him when he got back.

**------------END-----------**

**WOOT WHAT DID YOU THINK? PRETTY SHITTY RIGHT? :D Come on I know it was… can't tell me it wasn't… ^^ ok so… please leave a review… not just a… "AWWW how cute~" or the "XD lolz nice" review ^^' those REALLY FUCKING PISS ME OFF O_o… plz put your name date class and Per. On the top right hand corner before submitting your comment~ XD lolz jk. ^^' sorry… X3 started high school today… sucked… but could have been worse… they fucked up my schedule so… gotta fix that.. ^^' but otherwise… I shall try to write fan fics during class XDDD hopefully better then this one… ^^' was written in one day… edited the next~ well… hope you enjoyed! X3 feel free to Fav. XDDD Byez!**

***poof* **

**: D Woot! This was written a while ago… finally posting it now XDDD so that my old ending AN there at the end… here ish my new one… SO umm… yah… | _ | havn't posted anything in a while… ^^' I'll get to work on that… at… somepoint XDDD SO yah… took forever editing this… so yah… :3 Enjoy~**

*** poof ***


End file.
